User talk:Bluesarethebest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Ah Great! A Grand Prize In This Show! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Satanchu (talk) 23:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Satanchu (talk) 23:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! What advertisement are you talking about? Nmcconnell (talk) 18:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) What camp are you talking about? Nmcconnell (talk) 18:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I shouldn't have what? Nmcconnell (talk) 00:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I shouldn't have advertised your camp? I shouldn't have called it a "camp"? Nmcconnell (talk) 00:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC) My team name is the Diamond Dominators. By Bluesarethebest. battle for silver castle team name: the awesome diamonds! ~cherry & cup The Rocking Redstones! (redstone is from minecraft and is an ore so that counts right?) Also, since i have two contestants, i have another team name! (Sun's name will be the rocking redstones) For bell, The Percautious Pearls! CATBEDOTTOMANFTW (talk) 17:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Dora Challenge 1: Jadeit Madness My team name is the Radiant Rubies. NoNameUltimate (talk) 14:32, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Emerald Bracelets Nmcconnell (talk) 15:34, May 11, 2014 (UTC) My team name : The Sparkly Emeralds Teamdarkfan4 (talk) 16:36, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Battle for Silver Castle Team name: The Invisible Ones -Tetherball --Arrow+Pen (talk) 22:20, May 11, 2014 (UTC) The Diamond Sparta Trolls SpartaTroll54 (talk) 06:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I like PIEDog105 (talk) 11:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I like pie.Bluesarethebest (talk) 11:39, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I like pie Garrmactad (talk) 12:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I like Pie! Island Pies! ~~ Dora :D I like pie Nmcconnell (talk) 20:56, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I like pie! And skydiving! ~Lollipop I like pie...? -.- ~Blackberry Gelatin I HAAATE BALOOOONEEEEEY!! LbBLiblIBilbEILBiebjILEBiiaLSJD ('''Need something? Talk to me!)''' 21:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I LIKE/LOVE PIE ~ Bowling Ball and Salt This is a challenge. I like pie. KirbyRider (talk) 20:01, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I like pie!! ~ Lightbulb from ii I like pie.CATBEDOTTOMANFTW (talk) 14:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) *1= E *2= B *3= C *4= D *5= A *1=E *2=B *3=D *4=E *5=A *Teamdarkfan4 (talk) 13:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) 1.D 2.E 3.D 4. This question is kind of a personal opinion, but..... E 5.A I hope I don't seem like a whiner :) --Arrow+Pen (talk) 21:46, May 18, 2014 (UTC) (This is for the Ultimate Object World fanfic I'm starting that you said you'd help me on.) OK, you know how some fanfics like RFVP are split into parts, well, I'm gonna incorperate that, it will also be contesants vote because 1. With wiki polls, evryone can see the votes. & 2. A lot of trouble is often casued by voting in the comments. Video Game Master (talk) 21:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! Yeah, sure. Do what you want. SoulEaterNOM! >:O (talk) 02:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Is BFSL cancelled?? Nmcconnell (talk) 18:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC)